As part of its strategy to strengthen and increase clinical research activities at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM), a new program was proposed to train clinicians as clinical researchers. After 18 months of planning and development, the Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) began in July 1998. With a charter class of 14 highly qualified clinician-scholars representing a broad range of specialties and subspecialties, this training program combines a didactic course of study in statistics, epidemiology, computing, study design, research ethics, and scientific communications (leading to a new degree, Master of Science in Clinical Research Methods) and a mentored original research project (leading to a master's thesis). The program's primary mission is to prepare these scholars for successful careers in clinical research, across the entire spectrum of activities defined by that term. This application seeks NIH support for this new program. The Principal Investigator and Program Director is Paul R. Marantz, MD, MPH, an experienced clinical epidemiological investigator and educator. A Steering Committee, broadly representative of AECOM's clinical research community, has overseen this program since its inception. This committee, chaired by the Program Director, makes all policy and admissions decisions. An External Advisory Committee, composed of leaders from academia, industry, health care, and government, has been formed and will meet once a year to evaluate the program and make recommendations to the Dean of AECOM and the Program Director. There has been broad, multidisciplinary institutional support for this program. The CRTP is entirely consistent with the goals of the Clinical Research Curriculum Award. Training has begun, and there is a strong and tangible commitment of AECOM to ensure its success. Success will be measured by assessing teaching, curriculum, recruitment, and the activities of program graduates. The receipt of the Clinical Research Curriculum Award will allow this program to develop, grow, and serve as a model for other programs and will enhance the clinical research environment within our institution.